Club
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Jongyu. UA. Jinki accompagne Minho dans un club et là il le rencontre.


**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi mais à la SM ...**

**Rating: euh... T? pour être sur de pas choqué les plus jeune dirons nous... mmmmhhhh...**

**Note: Du angst. Des strip-teasers. Les SHINee. Des strip-teasers. Des amours a sens-unique. Des strip-teasers. Un jinki gêné. Des strip-teasers. Du Jongyu. Des strip-teasers. Du OOC. Des strip-teasers.**

**Donc cette fiction est un AU avec du JonghyunXOnew et ça se passe dans un club de strip-tease. Y a du angst à la fin (parceque ça ne peut pas se terminer bien .. enfin de mon point de vue ...)**

**Fic relativement longue ... Si si jvous jure! XD donc y a surement des fautes! (et pourtant j'ai relu hein! Et plein de fois en plus! ) bref! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Club**

Jinki se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Evidemment la réponse il la connaissait : Minho. Celui-ci n'ayant pas son permis il avait demandé à Jinki de l'accompagner pour avoir un moyen de transport. Il avait demandé à Jinki de l'accompagner dans un club de strip-tease _gay_. Mais pourquoi il avait dit oui ? Sûrement les yeux de chien battu de Minho. Et le fait que de toute façon il ne savait pas dire « non ». –alors que là il aurait du refuser-. Il ne doutait pas de son orientation sexuelle et puis après tout des beaux garçons se déshabillant ça ne pouvait pas être _mal_ –les arguments de Minho- mais Jinki se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être un pervers –probablement ce qu'il était en fin de compte-.

Ils étaient assis devant le podium –la scène ? Le coin ? La place ?- le plus près de l'entrée –Jinki s'était jeté là en espérant qu'ainsi personne ne le verrait et qu'il pourrait s'en aller _trèèès _rapidement-. Sur ce podium-ci un jeune garçon aux cheveux raides, châtains et longs –comme ceux d'une fille- se déhanchait à un rythme effréné.

Jinki remua mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux. Du coin de l'œil il vit Minho se pencher plus en avant comme pour avoir une meilleure vue. _Oh mon Dieu ! Minho est un pervers ! _(1)

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle –cherchant une planque- remarqua le bar –qui lui permettrait de tourner le dos à toute cette peau offerte- et puis il _le_ vit.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncés, courts, ébouriffé, au sourire suggestif –un brin moqueur- à la peau bronzé, aux bras musclés se frottant contre la barre métallique.

Il rougit –alors qu'à part faire ce pour quoi il était là c'est à dire regarder il n'avait rien fait de mal- mais ne détourna pas le regard.

Il tourna abruptement la tête quand il sentit des _mains sur ses cuisses_. C'était le danseur aux cheveux longs.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de regarder ailleurs ! »

Il bafouilla quelque chose –un « désolé »- et entendit Minho ricaner. Il regarda son ami et celui-ci le tua du regard quand le danseur se pencha plus près (2) et lui chuchotât à l'oreille :

« Son nom est Jonghyun. »

Il se releva lui fit un clin d'œil et remonta sur scène. Jinki lui essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et qui était _Jonghyun_. Quand enfin son cerveau fut en état de fonctionner il rougit –encore- et se dirigea vers le bar –fuyant le regard meurtrier de Minho-.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit que le barman vienne vers lui. Celui-ci avait les cheveux châtains à l' origine mais le coté droit était rasé et teint en blond avec une touche de rouge. Son badge accroché à sa chemise blanche indiquait « Key ».

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Un verre d'eau. »

Key haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec incrédulité :

« Vous voulez de l'eau ? »

Il hocha la tête encore plus mal à l'aise –c'était certainement la soirée la plus gênant de sa vie-.

« Bon…De l'eau alors ! »

Il lui apporta son verre le regardant toujours comme une sorte d'ovni, et Jinki baissa la tête.

« Première fois ? »

Un beau brun, aux joues rondes et au sourire éblouissant et au t-shirt _jaune_ venait de lui poser la question.(3)

« Oui. »

« On est tous intimidé et gêné après…on finit par s'habituer ! »

Il doutait de la véracité de ses dires –après tout Minho avait l'air très à l'aise, mais peut être que ce n'était _pas_ sa première fois-. Cependant sa tentative de le rassurer ne passa pas inaperçu. Ils firent plus ample connaissance et il se présenta comme Wooyoung, un fan de Nickhun –jeune thaïlandais travaillant au club-.

« Et tu ne vas pas le regarder ? »

« Et bien j'étais venu me rafraichir –il leva son verre- mais tu es apparu et je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de t'aider à te mettre à l'aise ! »

Jinki était beaucoup plus détendu et il savait qu'il le devait à son nouveau compagnon. Puis ce dernier posa LA question :

« Et toi tu as déjà repéré un danseur ? »

Jinki ne savait pas dire « non » mais ne savait pas mentir également. Aussi il répondit dans un murmure : « Jonghyun ».

Le nom sonna à ses oreilles comme une alarme, _un signal_. Il en frissonna presque.

« Et tu ne vas pas le regarder ? »

La répétition les fit rire et Jinki passa le reste de la soirée - la nuit ?- à parler avec Wooyoung, jusqu'à ce que Minho vienne le chercher :

« Hyung ? On rentre ? »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain Jinki était encore là. Pourquoi avait-il encore céder ? Il soupira et se dirigea vers le bar –cherchant Wooyoung du regard-. À peine assis il se fit agressé par le barman :

« Ah non ! Hier j'ai dit oui car vous parliez avec Wooyoung mais ce soir non ! »

« Pardon ? »

Jinki fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Non, vous n'allez pas passer la soirée au bar ! Vous allez vous lever et mâter un danseur, ils sont là pour _ça_ ! Sauf si vous voulez me draguer là… C'est _différent_. »

Il se pencha en avant et Jinki pourrait jurer l'avoir vu battre des cils.

« Alors ? »

« Danseur. »

Il entendit le barman rire, et il se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers Jonghyun. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le danseur sourire, descendre et s'avancer vers lui –à croire que c'était une habitude chez eux de venir parler à Jinki-.

« Nouveau venu ? Je suis sûr que si je t'avais déjà vu je m'en souviendrais ! »

Il hocha la tête les joues en feu –et incapable de détacher son regard de la gorge et de la clavicule qui était _si_ près de lui-. Quelques jaloux firent des commentaires -mais à cet instant il s'en moquait-. Il tourna la tête –gêné par leur proximité- et remarqua un type qui le matait ouvertement depuis un autre fauteuil installé devant un autre danseur.

« Tu m'as l'air marrant toi ! »

Plus que la voix et les mains sur ses cuisses, ce fut le souffle contre son oreille qui attira son attention, et quand il se retourna il était nez-à-nez avec Jonghyun. Celui-ci sourit et se recula :

« Profites bien ! »

Et il remonta sur scène rapidement, et commença à enlever sa chemise. Jinki pâlit mais ne put détacher son regard du torse qui petit à petit se révélait, de la peau bronzé et des abdos finement dessiné qui ondulait au rythme des basses.

Il détourna le regard et de nouveau l'autre type le fixait un sourire aux lèvres. Jinki se sentit encore plus inconfortable –il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé de cette façon là-.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il atteignit sa voiture et s'installa dedans attendant que Minho le rejoigne.

**OoOoOoOoO**

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se garait dans ce parking cette semaine. _La troisième_. Il devenait accroc –certes Minho était pire à parler de Taemin ci et de Taemin ça (Taemin étant le danseur aux cheveux longs)-.

Le chouchou de Minho était d'ailleurs vêtu d'une veste sans manche, d'un pantalon rouge bouffant et de bottes noires.

Il était _sexy_.

Il s'avança et s'arrêtât quand il aperçut Jonghyun. Celui ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, des bottes noires et un haut noir _dos-nu_ et _sans-manche_. Jinki gémit en voyant la peau découverte. C'était une tentative de meurtre à ce niveau là.(4)

Il s'assit cependant et regarda jonghyun danser la bouche ouverte. Jonghyun le repéra bien vite et de nouveau vint le voir. Son regard était brûlant et son sourire carnassier.

« Alors finalement tu es revenu ? Tant mieux ! » Jinki se dit que comme la dernière fois il allait partir et remonter sur scène. Mais pas cette fois. _Oh non_ ! Jonghyun s'assit à califourchon sur lui enleva son haut –après tout pour le peu de peau qu'il couvrait il était inutile- et se frotta contre lui lentement mais sûrement, au rythme de la musique. Jinki gémit et sans s'en rendre compte s'agrippa au danseur par les hanches et répondit avec ardeur aux caresses du châtain. Il voulait _plus_. Il voulait gouter la peau devant lui, il voulait s_entir_.

Mon Dieu, son pantalon était tellement _serré_.

« Plus » Haletât-il, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que des regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Quand la musique s'arrêtât, Jonghyun se leva et partit dans les loges –coulisses ?- laissant Jinki seul, frustré, haletant.

Il se leva et avec beaucoup de difficulté se dirigea vers les toilettes. Là il s'aspergea d'eau essayant de se calmer. La porte s'ouvrit.

L'homme qu'il avait surpris la veille en train de l'épier était là, le regardant les yeux brillants.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, un peu plus erratique –Oh ! _Jonghyun_- Et peut être que Jinki n'aurait pas dû parler, car soudainement il était coincé entre le mur et l'homme.

Il sentait l'alcool et la cigarette ainsi que le cuir mouillé avec une touche de menthe. Jinki le repoussa –ou du moins essaya- mais celui-ci lui _attrapa_ l'entrejambe, Jinki gémit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ça.

« J'aimes ce bruit ! Refais-le ! »

Jinki le frappa mais l'autre ne la lâcha pas. Sa vision se troubla –des larmes- il se demanda s'il allait s'évanouir –et ainsi être à sa merci-.

Peut être qu'il hurla, peut être pas. Il ne sut jamais car il était trop troublé pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et Minho était là. D'un geste il fit tomber l'homme à la renverse et le frappa. Key le suivait, pour une quelconque raison, appela la sécurité. En un instant tout était terminé, et Jinki était dans les bras de Minho. Ses bras chaud et réconfortant.

« Oh ! Hyung ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Désolé pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as rien fait ! Et je vais bien …Enfin je crois… »

Sa voix se brisa et Minho le serra un peu plus fort. Jinki laissa les larmes rouler librement sur ses joues.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'était pas retourné au club. Sa dernière visite lui laissant un gout amer.

Minho y était retourné mais il s'était trouvé un autre chauffeur.

De temps en temps Jinki repensait à Jonghyun, mais ça ne lui brisait pas le cœur, ça ne lui donnait pas envie d'y retourner en courant. Après tout que connaissait-il de lui ? Son nom ? Son torse ? Son odeur ? C'était si peu –et en même temps c'était peut être déjà _trop_-.

Il y retourna mais plus pour affronter ses peurs –pour arrêter les cauchemars incessants- que pour voir le danseur.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et Key ne le chassa pas. Il lui sourit gentiment :

« Ça va ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir ! »(5)

Il sortit son portable et composa rapidement un message. Jinki essaya de voir l'expéditeur mais il n y arriva pas.

« Non, non ça va …juste… »

« Il n'est pas avec toi ton ami ? »

« Non. Je suis venu seul. »

Le barman haussa un sourcil.

« Seul ? … enfin ça m'arrange un peu mais bon… »

Key posa devant lui un verre d'eau. Jinki sourit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il revint le voir –entre temps il était parti s'occuper d'autres clients- et lui ordonna :

« Va dans les toilettes. »

Il cligna des yeux :

« Huh ? »

« Toilettes._ Maintenant_. »

Il aurait aimé protester mais le regard de l'autre l'en dissuada. Dans les toilettes ils y avaient jonghyun, habillé en blanc et doré ressemblant à une sorte d'ange -ou un guerrier-.

« Tu es revenu ! » Ses yeux brillaient et Jinki sentait le drame arriver.

« Tu es revenu malgré ce qui s'est passé. »

Jinki n'eut pas le courage de lui expliquer _pourquoi_ ni de lui mentir quand il lui demanda, d'une voix rempli d'espoir :

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Oui. »

C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Il se pencha vers le plus vieux et l'embrassa, doucement au début, puis plus passionnément. Il lui faisait comprendre à travers ce baiser à quel point il était attiré par lui, à quel point depuis _la première fois_ qu'il l'avait vu il avait su qu'il serait un _client spécial_.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jonghyun souriait. Jinki non.

« Tu reviendras ? »

De nouveau cette voix désespérée qui semblait dire_ Dit oui. Donne-moi une chance. Par pitié dit moi oui._

Jinki obéit.

« Oui. »

Même s'il savait que ce n'était que pure mensonge et qu'il venait de briser un cœur sans même que le propriétaire s'en rende compte.

* * *

**(1) Oui missterre dans cette fiction Minho est légèrement sur Taemin... désolé!**

**(2) Minho est aussi très jaloux dans cette fiction ... Vraiment désolé missterre! D=**

**(3) Comment ça mon amour pour Wooyoung se voit ? absolument pas! D=**

**(4) Comment ça j'ai trop regardé Lucifer? D=**

**(5) Maintenant Key le tutoie...Et oui il est comme ça! =D**

**Comment j'ai osé briser mon OTP? hein? comment j'ai pu faire ça? en sais rien... bon mon autre Jongyu qu'il FAUT que j'écrive est normalement plus joyeuse! Hum! (mais en ce moment j'ai bien els fiction angsty! D= pourquoi?)**

**Missterre je suis désolé de n'avoir pa sfait de minho un stri-teaser qui se serait déshabillé pour toi! mais j'arrivais pas a l'imaginer en train de se frotter à une barre...**

**Bref... j'espère que vous avez aimé! (mais siiii!) et n'hésitez pas à laissez un mot!**

**CraC**


End file.
